User talk:Mainphramephreak
Older discussion (since before 30 September 2010): /Archive Badges Pretty colors; I did not know that there would be different kinds of badges, lol hope it goes well. BS is frequently using "tavernkeeper" instead of innkeeper in the infobox doesn't recognize "tavernkeeper". This may cause some confusion. Ronmamita 12:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the catorgory help :) I've notice sometimes you add a default sort code at the bottom of some pages and not others; can you explain this for me, and if this isn't a administrator only feature, perhaps I should follow this standard to reduce administrative tedium. I don't want to be an administrator but I don't want to create unnecesary edits either, if they can be avoided. Just a thought. Ronmamita 20:48, October 4, 2010 (UTC) People with a last name should be sorted by their last name. You would add to those people. This sorts the page in all categories it is added to by last name, regardless of how the page comes to be in that category. Right now, we aren't doing it for the Aes Sedai. See Category talk:People for more info. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I remember that confusing threaded debate :) I'll do my best and hope to not come across new entries with multiple or complex names. LOL Ronmamita 21:15, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I was thinking we should maybe have like a forum editing track? What do you think?--OPTIMOUS 21:24, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I enabled it for the "Forum" category, but I don't know if it will include sub-categories. Could you try and edit one of the forum pages? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. Odd. I wonder if it's only for creating new threads?--OPTIMOUS 21:40, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I think it would only be for that specific category. For example, creating a track in "Category:Andor (people)" would allow users to gain badges by editing Andoran people's pages. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:43, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Stubs I was thinking we should have a certain size or less be considered be a stub. Like anything less then 500 bytes is a stub. This would cut down on the number of stubs we have. It would also give us the opportunity to be considered for being on the spotlight here.--OPTIMOUS 21:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :The thing with that is some pages are always going to be short. Danshu, Stinkweed, Stedding Jentoine are examples of pages that, as far as we know right now, aren't going to have a whole bunch of information added to them. I'm going to have some time here in a week. Let me take a look at the stub category and see if there are pages there that shouldn't be stubs and maybe expand some that are. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:45, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Site Notice Do you think we should add something about the badges now being in place?-- 20:59, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Also this is optimous on my iPod touch. ::I had ment to do that. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:08, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Help; my button features inop My account: "Ronmamita" is unable to edit or create new pages. I guess last night's changes I made to my preferences caused a conflict in my windows IE browser? I tried logging out and back in and still can't access the "More" preference optional settings. If you can reset back to default, Please help. Thank you 13:51, October 6, 2010 (UTC) AKA Ronmamita :Can you still log in? If so, go directly to . That should allow you to change your preferences. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 13:54, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... this is a slight improvement as anonymous(not logged in) I can now edit this page, wonder why its not op when I login? (Ronmamita) 18:45, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Heres what happens after login. The "more" (where you access preferences) tab is disabled as well as the edit fuctions for pages (in fact the text doesn't even show up for editing existing pages) typing in text is disabled. I won't be contributing until I can get this fixed. It has been a fun journey o/ Sincerely, Raonmamita 20:16, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I've informed Wikia of the problem. It might be because of the big changes that are happening Wikia-wide. I'll let you know what I find out. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Still need help Thanks I was able to change prefs but still can't get edits to work :( 18:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC) AKA Ronmamita Thanks Thanks, I'll be sure to ask if I need any help and I love the Wheel of Time Series.Willotaku :3 23:23, October 10, 2010 (UTC) New templates Yo, what do you think about these? — fbstj 07:28, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Where specifically would these be used? Right now, the number and initial templates work how we need them. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:30, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::yeah I guess, I just dislike the namespace pollution. lol. I'll put the source up in a blog post, just in case :) — fbstj 19:13, October 18, 2010 (UTC) This wiki needs an entry on the Song of Growing that the Tinkers are looking for. Is there some way of... ...flagging changes to be reverted/articles to be removed better than editing the page? It takes so long to add such a simple piece of metadata. — fbstj 20:01, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Are you talking about vandalisim/deletions? If so, then sort-of/no. For reversions, admins have the option to just click on a link (called Rollback) and have it done, without the need for an actual edit page or clicking the save button. As for the deletions, there really isn't. If you see a large group of pages that need to be deleted, you can just list them on my talk page. Or was I off-base on this? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 20:15, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :: It was more a 'report for deleting/reverting' button, that would be cool. I realise that they dont exist at the moment, but still, would be cool :D Thanks — fbstj 09:14, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Background? What do you think of the new background? I made it from parts of our old one and a rand drawing. Also the image from Red Eagle Games. Or can you even see it?--OPTIMOUS 18:11, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :I see it. It looks great! I was wondering where the middle part was from. Great job! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 22:53, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey boss I'm back to help with the next book. Man the new site look and extra badges is awesome so well done to you and those others that helped. I feel a little left behind--GuanYu79 02:28, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Most of the colors and the great background is from Optimous. But thanks! Glad to see you back. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 02:43, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Template Just wondering about something that seems to happen to spoiler templates randomly. I know that refs in the spoiler will prevent the template from hiding, but something else seems to cause this as well. Like on the Noam page, there's nothing except text in the template, but the show/hide option doesn't show up. I don't ''believe it's just my own computer. Do you know why? [[User:Rahien|'Rahien']][[User_talk:Rahien|'☯']] 23:55, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not seeing the problem. What browser are you using? I know that IE can be kind of futzy with wiki software. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 02:43, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I use Firefox. And Windows, if that makes any difference too. [[User:Rahien|'Rahien']][[User_talk:Rahien|'☯']] 03:33, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe it is just my computer, because I went back to the Noam page and it worked. It seems to happen very randomly. @_@ [[User:Rahien|'Rahien']][[User_talk:Rahien|'☯''']] 00:13, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Headings There seems to be a discrepancy with the Headlines. How shall we go about doing them. Do you want an activities headline like so Headline text and then any further headlines within there as so Headline text or do you want all headlines as the first option--GuanYu79 21:01, November 15, 2010 (UTC) No worries about the extra edits. I'm the grunt that gets all the information down but I'm not really company savy so never know what all that other stuff you put in means--GuanYu79 23:51, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey! you asked me earlier to cite where i got some information for the Tamyrlin page. First, I'm not really sure how to add a citation to a page... if you could either tell me or give me a link that would be great! Second, I believe all the information can be found on page 31 (last paragraph) of the WoRJtWoT. I took what was on the page and what was commonly known about the Age, such as needing to perform within the community instead of just being a channeler. If this is not the correct way to go about with writing the pages, let me know and I will fix it! Thanks!